


leave.

by orphan_account



Series: the dreaded G word [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, If you want something or someone to blame... blame the event announcement., the dreaded G word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Foreign and broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> people????? write ryuseitai 1st year trio angst????? to cope????

Surely, this entire plan was a mistake.

No, Yumenosaki Gakuen was always a mistake. From the very beginning.

 

* * *

 

He could’ve gone to another high school. One where he didn’t have to deal with this. Midori knew. Knew that he had gotten attached to the Ryuseitai now.

Repayment Fes? Paying back their senpai who have done so much for them who were on their way to graduating? As thanks for always being there for him and caring for him even though he’s like this being loud, too happy, annoying, and quite weird?

Could he even do that?

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t submit his application for Repayment Fes. There’s something stopping him but he doesn’t know what it is.

 _‘Lies,’_  his mind argues. He knows what it is, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

He has depression. This is not new to anyone. Anybody who has spent longer than a few minutes around him know that he’s “a really gloomy guy”.

But that didn’t stop Chiaki now, did it? (Sunshine and determination, ‘become a hero with me!’ and charisma.) That didn’t stop Kanata from befriending him and always being there, even without words, whenever things were getting too much and too breathtaking it was bordering on suffocating. They accepted him for all his faults, all his shortcomings, and were always patient with him, with all of them.

 

* * *

 

There is no doubt that Tetora-kun will become the next Ryusei RED once the captain and Shinkai-senpai graduate. It suited him. The fiery red of a determined man among men, that was what Tetora-kun always wanted to be. He’s already paved that way for himself, all he had to do was don the costume and it (the role, the title) would be his.

And Tetora-kun was even beginning to act like it.

**“Midori-kun! Hey, where’s your application for the Repayment Fes?”**

He was very much acting like the next leader of Ryuseitai. It suited him. He even had to drag Sengoku-kun along with him, too. As if having all three of them together would be better.

It probably was to make all three of them feel better, but all it brings is an achingly numb feeling, an emptiness.

 

* * *

 

 _I don’t think I can do it_ , is what he says.

He sees the shock in Tetora-kun’s eyes and the hurt confusion in Sengoku-kun’s.

Whys are asked, and it brings a weird sensation at the pit of his stomach. It’s like a burning, a trembling... something. It makes him tremble and makes him sick.

And he’s angry, and he’s confused and hurt, and he hates this foreign and broken Ryuseitai.

**“I don’t want to do it!”**

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t know when and how he hits the ground.

But he sees Tetora-kun’s hand out, as if he had slapped him.

Maybe he did.

Maybe he deserved it.

 

* * *

 

Tetora-kun is shouting, and Sengoku-kun is panicking. Their words are going from one ear and out the other, and he can’t tell up from down and his head is hurting, or is that his cheek? He’s hurting somewhere but he can’t do anything about it, and his lungs are searching for air even if he gulps it in greedily as if he were a dying man taking his last meal. He vaguely notes that’s he’s crying and shouting too:

**“This was all a mistake! From the very beginning!”**

And he sees, almost like time had slowed down, how those words affect Tetora-kun. He sees utter sadness in Tetora-kun’s eyes and he is so aware and so sure of those emotions (how could he not, he’s been seeing those emotions swimming in his own eyes for weeks now).

**“Then maybe you shouldn’t have come here! You should have just disappeared!”**

It hurts. It stings. It burns.

Sengoku-kun has run off, crying, and part of him wants to reassure his friend - his comrade, his unit mate - once again that everything was going to be alright. (Ah, or was it the other way around? Was it he that needed the reassuring and Sengoku-kun the one offering the comfort?)

He grabs his bag from the ground, stands up.

Looks at Tetora-kun one last time...

 

And leaves.


End file.
